


Who cares if one more light goes out?

by S0cks_sss



Series: Death of An Angel [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hearing Voices, Huge trigger warning, Hurt No Comfort, I CRIED AGAIN, IRL Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Theropy, Physical hurt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, The author is suffering, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Twitter, hate comments, mentions of abuse, not real life but it's set in real life, this was way too graphic and I'm ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0cks_sss/pseuds/S0cks_sss
Summary: Tommy offs himselfI'm sorryHUGE TRIGGER WARNING I MADE IT A LITTLE TOO GRAPHICTitle from One More Light, linkin park
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Death of An Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156940
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	Who cares if one more light goes out?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I agree with none of this, and that Tommy deserves everything and more. Again, this is super graphic but not really so if you don't like that turn back now. Anyways, I would say enjoy but you're most likely to cry.  
> Also if theres spelling mostakes in my replys just know im really bad at spelling so i appologise.

Tommy was scared. 

Tommy was hurting.

Tommy wanted anything to be Wilbur's arms.

Tommy wanted to tell him everything.

But he can't, cause if he did that he would be weak, and he's a big man. And only children cry, only children ask for help.

It's never necessarily started, he's always suffered from depression. With all of the bullying and abuse he's been through, it's no surprise. He's done it all, therapy, medication, hell he's even been to one of those so-called “witches”. But none of it worked, he's still suffering and it won't go away. 

He didn't expect to be in this current situation, not being able to get out of bed, hell he can barely get out of bed to use the bathroom. It's just that with all of the hate he's been getting, and then those  _ simple _ comments that his friends make that set his depression off.

He wanted to tell his friends so badly, he wanted to tell them everything, and how much those stupid comments they make during streams hurt him. Deep down he knows that they're joking, but there's always that heavy looming voice that towers over those few good thoughts. 

_ “They’re not lying to you, but you are, you know they're right” _

He wants to refuse those cynical thoughts that were in his head, he wanted to not believe in them. But he can't. They sound so true, so that's what he believes.

He decided to scroll through Twitter, to ease his mind, he forced some laughs at his friend's tweets, liking them, until he came across one of those… comments.

**User1** @user1

God, why does @Tommyinnit have to be so loud, like what for? Seriously though, what's his problem, it's honestly so annoying. I truly don't see why Wilbur pretends to be his friend, he could go and die for all I care, better than hearing that obnoxious laugh that's constantly interrupting everyone

💬 25 | 🔁 5 | ❤️ 15

He started to cry, ‘no no you can't cry, you're a big man, only children cry.’

**User3** @user3

when is tommy gonna realize that niobidy likes him? like come on who can truly like someone as loud and obnoxsious as that.

💬 10 | 🔁 2 | ❤️ 4

No, no they’re lying, they like me, right? Right?

_ “Wrong, you know they're right, c’mon Tommy you really think someone would like someone like you? You're so oblivious.” _

**Comments**

**User7** @user7

Ikr, he should just kill himself tbh, he ruins everything.

|

|

|

**User6** @user6

Agreed ^

They're lying, right? This can't be true.

_ “You know they're right” _

No they have to be lying.

_ “You should just do it, you're such a waste if space, nobody would even miss you” _

Nononono you're wrong, they care about me. You have to be wrong.

_ “You know I'm right, stop lying to yourself” _

“I’m not lying, you are” he didn't mean to say it out loud, in a panic, he runs to his door and locks it, he doesn't want his mother hearing her, she already has so much going on.

_ “You’re so selfish. You're just making her life so much worse, she's just wasting her precious time and money on you, on things that don't even work, if you die you'll just lift her burdens” _

“No, stop, please. Stop lying, they love me… t-they love… me” 

_ “See even you know it's a lie” _

“B-but what about Wilbur, what about Tubbo?”

_ “Pfft- you think they care? They would move on and replace you so fast, Tubbos already half way there, he's got Ranboo he'll be fine, it's not like they care anyways” _

“But what about the fans? There's so many”

_ “They’re just there to pity you, do you really think that they would enjoy someone as annoying as you?” _

“I-”

_ “C’mon just do it, get it over with they'll be fine” _

**“SHUT UP!”**

Tears are streaming down his face like a rain shower in April, his breathing is uneven as he panics, his mother had to have heard him.

“S-SORRY MOM I'M PLAYING GAMES WITH T-TUBBO” he barely makes out as his breathing becomes even more uneven.

_ “What a terrible child, lying? To your own mom? If you just ended it your mum wouldn't have to worry about you lying to her” _

“P-please” he sobs

“ _ Weak” _

He had to tell someone he had to-

**No.**

You aren't putting more burdens on others than you already have.

“I’m heading to the store!” he hears his mother shout as the front door closes with a booming sound.

He could have sworn his heart was beating out of his chest.

_ “Now your chance, kill yourself, no one would care anyways.”  _

~~ “You’re right” ~~

\--------

  
  


He doesn't know how he got here, it was like he was almost on autopilot, as he swerved through the halls of his lonesome house to the kitchen where he frantically searched for something, anything that could get the job done.

His hands landed on a bottle of pain killers.

“Perfect” he mutters.

He makes his way back to his bedroom with newly found confidence, stopping on the way and hesitating before grabbing a razor blade and continuing his route to the floor in front of his bed. “Can't have it being painless, for all of the shit you've done”

He enters his room and shuts the door, not bothering to lock it. He walks to his bed and sits down on the floor phone next to him with the pills and the blade in his hand. He brings it to his arm, admiring all of the scars on them before making a move, ‘so much for being a month clean.’ he thought as he brought the blade up to his bony wrists. 

**One cut**

He laughs as he winces, God had he missed this. The feeling of being in control.

**Two cuts**

He made this one deeper, and he winces again.

He continues until almost his entire left arm is covered, and he starts to put it down until…

_ “More.” _

He obeys and moves over to the other side, doing the exact same thing but this time he doesn't wince, for he's become numb. He finishes it off and sets the blade down.

_ “Good job” _

He moves to the pills with shaky hands and removes the lid, dumping a handful into his hand before popping them in his mouth. He starts to become light-headed, as his mouth runs dry as he begins to sweat, blood pouring out.

“I need to say goodbye”

He calls Wilbur and he picks up almost instantly.

_ “Why are you doing this? He doesn't care about you.” _

“Heyyyyy big man” 

His vision becomes a little blurry.

**“Hello Tommy, are you ok?”**

“Yeah, I'm perfectly fine what makes you say that?”

**“Ok just making sure”**

“So, how was your day?” he slurs.

As Wilbur rambles on about his day he opens up Twitter and starts typing. He hits tweet.

**Tommyinnit** @tommyinnit 1 min

I'm really gonna miss you chat, I'm sorry.

💬 10k | 🔁 100 | ❤️ 20k

He tries his best to listen to Wilbur but fails to do so as everything becomes cloudy and his mouth foams a bit. He hears Wilbur's voice fade in.

**“Tommy? Are you there?”**

“Y-yeah” he slurs out

Right he doesn't have Twitter that's good. 

His notifs go crazy. 

“Wilbur you're like a brother to me, don't forget that”

**“Don’t say that I will cry”**

“I love you wilby.” he forces out as he takes a shaky breath.

**“Tommy? What do you mean?”** Wilbur cries out.  **“Hey it's ok, you're ok.”**

His breath is shaky and way too slow as his vision slowly goes dark.

As he takes his last breath he can only hear one thing…

_ “Good job.” _

He falls to the floor with a crash, the atmosphere is so melancholy, it's unbelievable. The empty bottle lays beside him as blood pools from his arms, all you can hear is the silent sobs of Wilbur as his pulse slows. His phone and computer going off with the amount of passion an angry parent holds. 

**That was the moment the world lost an angel.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! Also, I sobbed in the process of writing this. If y'all liked it kudos ad comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
